The present invention relates to a guide carriage of a linear guide. Such guide carriages can be placed on a guide rail and displaced along a rail axis.
From DE102007056857A1, for example, a prior art guide carriage according to the features of the invention is known. FIGS. 2, 2a show a cross section through a linear guide with a guide carriage that is arranged so that it can be displaced longitudinally on a guide rail. A longitudinal seal 37 is held in a supporting groove designated as an alignment groove. This supporting groove is formed on the free end of a leg of the guide carriage parallel to the longitudinal axis of the guide carriage.
From US 2009/0310892 A1, a guide carriage of a linear guide has become known whose longitudinal seal is inserted into pockets of the carrier body over its axial extent.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,109 A, a guide carriage of a linear guide has become known whose longitudinal seal is provided on its two axial ends with hooks that are held on the leg of the carrier body.
From DE 10 2009 052 318 A1, a guide carriage of a linear guide has become known whose longitudinal seal is inserted into pockets of the carrier body with an undercut over its axial extent.